Beginning
by Ari The Fox
Summary: Naru might be forced into marrige, but all the men she has ever loved are not for her, Except one. ((fem!NaruxNeji , may be oneshot may not be. if so rated T for future possible chapters.))


Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage, was walking down the streets of her newly fixed village, she was smiling, children, who would have hated her had she not saved the village ran up to her, crying out shrill hello's, the parents looking mortified and apologizing respectfully. She wasn't thinking of her hokage duties, no that was for the three clones that she had left in her office. She was contemplating her romantic life- or lack thereof. there were four men in all she had ever loved. Her first love, had been Sasuke Uchiha. she had only realized how much she cared for the raven, when he left. when he tried to kill her. Now, Sasuke was the Nidaime Otokage on Otogakure. he was married to a woman named Mizu, who occasionally visited Sakura and Naruko. She constantly complained, she was now pregnant with her third child, but Sasuke refused to have sex with her. the psychologists told them he was Asexual, so all her pregnancies had been artificial. At least, Mizu had commented, he wants her to be happy. he allows her to leave on a regular basis to 'enjoy' her self in other villages under a false alias, and as long as no one found out.

Her second love had been Gaara. she had learned of her feelings when the redhead had saved her and her friend, Rock Lee , from Kimimaro. she had seen the prowess in the sand user, and after a while, he had explained to her, it was Kurama's demonic influence that created an animal like attraction to a powerful ninja, like himself. He was now married, and had twin sons with his bright red hair, and his control over sand.

Third in her list, was Itachi Uchiha. she would never admit it to anyone but herself, but it had happened when she was training with Jiraiya. she had been walking around in the forest while the pervert slept off a hangover, when Itachi had found her. She had immediately drawn a Kunai, only to find herself pinned to a tree. He had told her, "this will come in handy" and kissed her, forcing her mouth open. she had gone limp at the lustful kiss. she had kissed boys before. she had crushes, even went on a couple menial dates, but nothing like that. He forced some of his chakra into her system, and yes, it had come in handy. Years later, she used it to fully resurrect him. she still had dreams about the raven Uchiha, who was now also married, to Anko of all people, and living in the uchiha compound. he was a Jounin and had a team right now.

She wouldn't think about the chocolate haired boy, the one she loved, and would never let go as she had the other boys.

"Naruko-Ane-chan" a tug on the back of her red and white Hokage cloak got her attention and she turned to see Konohamaru, her adoptive brother.

"Yes, Konohamaru?" she smiled at him, a little distantly.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages!"

"sorry, I'm a little absent." Naruko apologized.

"Is it because of the council? Aunt Kuri told me what they were doing." Konohamaru frowned at Naruko's scowl, yes the council were trying to tell her that as the Hokage she needed to be married, and as the Heir to Namikaze she needed to be married. She had brought up Tsunade, and they had told her that Tsunade was a Sennin, and they couldn't make her do anything. Naruko frowned, she was a Sennin in everything but title. as was Sakura and Sasuke. They all carried on the legacies of their Shishous, Sasuke better that his predecessor.

"Yes, Konohamaru, I think Ebisu wants you." Naruko growled, Konohamaru's cue to leave. he waved and ran towards the Hyuga compound.

"Sarutobi-san!" the guard bowed, and konohamaru scowled,

"I must speak with Hinata-sama."

'Why?"the other Guard was more calculating.

"Top secret message from Hokage sama." Konohamaru snapped back, "If you won't let me through, I will go find Hokage-sama and just tell her she has to come her self."

"Oh no no, that won't be necessary, Sarutobi-san."

"good." Konohamaru hated how they called him by his last name since he his Chunnin.

"Hinata-sama, Sarutobi-san needs to speak with you." Guard #1 said. Hinata looked up from her work, and looked down at the two four year old children at her desk,

"Kazi, Hana, go find your father, you may come back when were done." the two children looked at Konohamaru, and smiled at him. they both had the milky eyes of the Hyuga, red marks on their cheeks from the Inuzuka, and messy brownish blue hair from both.

"Bye uncle-Konohamaru!" Kazi waved as he walked out of the room. Konohamaru, as Naruko's adoptive brother, was close to the children. he was infact, Kazi's Godfather. Naruko his Godmother. Sakura and Kankuro were that for Hana.

"What do you need, Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked. she had lost her stutter, and after being groomed as the leader of the Hyuga, she became more assertive. that is now why the five children of the branch house that had been born in the last six months, had not been branded.

"It's Naruko… you weren't at the last meeting. they're trying to force her into a marriage. and get this, they offered Gaara."

"Gaara is married, and the Kazekage." Hinata raised a delicate purple eyebrow,

"They're dumb." Konohamaru giggled, then became sober. "We are the only ones who know she loves Neji, and he her."

"Konohamaru-kun, I am the head of the Hyuga clan. I do not have time to play matchmaker. But," she added at his crestfallen face, "I will speak with neji. if he does care for her, he will protect her. as she did for him. you are dismissed, Konohamaru." Konohamaru bowed to Hinata, and left. one of the guards poked his head in, and she ordered him to find Neji, moments later, Neji was sitting in the chair in front of her, her hands were folded and she watched her cousin for a moment,

"Neji, what are your feelings for Naruko? and don't lie." she asked point blank. Neji's jaw dropped, since when was Hinata so straightforward?

"I… uh." he blushed darkly

"I'll take that as your answer. you know, the council are trying to force her to get married. they even offer Gaara, which was plain stupid, as he is already married, and leading another village." She watched the transformation on her cousin's face. he first went pale, his eyes betraying his fear, then anger caused his cheeks to tint pink, and his eyes hardened,

"Is that all, Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, Neji, you are free to go."

Neji left, his mind whirling, what were the council playing at? he wouldn't allow them to do that to his Naru.

_Flashback_

_The ten-tails beast towered high over the Allied forces, none of them, but Neji knew what to do. he and his uncle were fighting side by side, powerfully. but it wasn't enough. he looked around for Hinata, to make sure she was safe, she was a few hundred feet away, fighting with a White Zetsu. she was holding her self well. he looked up in time to see the Ten-tail's throw something large at him, he froze waiting for impact, but something much softer hit him from the side, he looked up as he hit the ground, his face inches from Naruko's,_

_"Neji-kun… you need to be more careful. you are one of my precious people, I can't lose you." her usually laughing eyes were dark with panic, and she buried her face in his chest, sighing in relief, "Please be more careful, this is a war, not a time to be distracted."_

_End flashback_

Neji had watched her since, that was the day, that he realized that his 'crush' wasn't just that. he loved the spunky powerful blonde. No, he had to find her, and at least tell her his feelings, if the council was to force her to be married. he hurried up and found her walking by Ichiraku's Ramen, and a chunin was speaking with her, stammering. Neji frowned and walked up to them,

"Hey, Asuma was looking for you." he told the young chunin, who wilted under his unflinching glare, and ran off.

"N-Neji!?' Naruko stammered, her face tinting a light pink.

"Hello, Naru." he smiled slightly, and Naruko melted a little on the inside.

"D-Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say, that you are amazing and beautiful. a powerful Kunochi. and I am sorry that I didn't say sooner." Neji smiled as her face went pink and her eyes widened

"N-Neji?" she stammered

"If you feel the same… will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course Neji."

After the first date there were many more. every evening Neji would wait outside her office and take her somewhere to eat. they trained together. they even moved in together. one day, about three years later, Narko went to the doctor because she had been throwing up. Sakura happily informed her she was pregnant. This is when Naruko's life truly began.

* * *

><p><strong> So my plan for this is is for it to be about Naru and Neji's kids. If you think this is enough then I wont bore you. if you wish me to continue I will.<strong>

**-Ari the Fox**


End file.
